¿Por qué tengo que lidiar con esto?
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Hermione tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse en esos tiempos. Sus padres no tenían qué pagar con sus problemas. Sin embargo, quizá era el ayudarla con cosas "sencillas" lo que su madre había estado esperando. [Regalo para el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-2019]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Harry Potter y todo su universo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Trama y algunas otras cosas son mías, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _El presente One es para el Amigo Invisible Navideño del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Para:**_ _Aspros D'Lars. Mi personal interpretación de su petición Fácil. Ojalá te guste._

* * *

 **¿Por qué tengo que lidiar con esto?**

La carta, aunque breve, decía lo que hacía falta.

Sin embargo, Hermione suspiró antes de siquiera pensar en contestar. Es más, no quería contestar, pero debía hacerlo pronto.

En cuanto calmara su cabeza, por supuesto.

—&—

—… Fue cuando el señor Jones sugirió que cambiara la cita de su hija. Lo que hace uno por irse de viaje antes, ¿no les parece?

—Te entiendo, querido. Hermione, ¿tú estás lista?

—¿Qué?

La joven volvió a la realidad, tras haberse distraído mientras revolvía su comida.

Miró a sus padres, dos personas tan sencillas y tan amadas para ella, lo cual de pronto la hizo darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Casi le dieron ganas de llorar.

—Lo siento, de verdad, pensaba en otras cosas.

—Cariño, te preguntábamos por el equipaje. Nos vamos en tres días y…

—¿A dónde van?

Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿de qué diablos se había perdido?

—¡Hija, por Dios! —riñó su padre con suavidad—. Antes el verano te entusiasmaba.

"Antes de la magia", casi creyó oírle al adulto. "Antes de Hogwarts y esos amigos tuyos".

—En serio andabas en otro mundo —aseguró su madre, sonriendo levemente—. Vamos a la Riviera este año, conseguimos una reservación en…

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —quiso saber Hermione, haciendo ciertos cálculos.

—Una semana, ¿por qué?

Negó con la cabeza enseguida, con aire despreocupado.

—Tendré el equipaje listo en un momento, lo prometo. Solo que… Cuando regrese tal vez…

Respiró hondo antes de continuar. Eso no sería fácil.

—&—

Para esa noche, Hermione había leído una novela entera de casi quinientas páginas… encerrada en su habitación.

Unos débiles toques le causaron un respingo.

—¿Hermione? ¿Puedo pasar?

Suspirando, la joven creyó que no perdía nada.

—Sí, mamá.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió solo lo suficiente como para que la señora Granger entrara, y ella no tardó en cerrar tras de sí. Miró a su alrededor y Hermione, con cierto pesar, casi pudo imaginarse lo que pensaba: que el dormitorio cada año era más sencillo, menos lleno de las cosas que a su hija le gustaban, porque poco a poco parecía apartarse de allí.

—¿No puedes cancelar ese plan con tus amigos? —preguntó la mujer de manera directa.

—Podría, pero no debería, mamá —contestó Hermione, poniéndose muy seria y dejando su novela a un lado—. Mira, sé que no es agradable, pero no haría algo así si no estuviera segura de que es lo correcto. Me crees, ¿verdad? ¡Me conoces!

Realmente, la muchacha quería que su madre confiara en ella. No habría aceptado la invitación de los Weasley ese año, como en otras ocasiones, si no le hubieran avisado de lo que harían a los pocos días de que ella llegara con ellos. Era algo importante, algo que podría servirle a Harry. De no ser algo que ayudaría a combatir la parte mala del mundo mágico, se quedaría con sus padres todo el verano, sin dudarlo, pues los amaba lo suficiente como para regalarles ese tiempo en su compañía, ya que no tenían mucho más de su parte.

—Precisamente por eso. Sí, eso de irte a pasar la mitad del verano con tus amigos nos molesta, pero siendo tú, creo que hay algo más, ¿me lo puedes decir?

Hermione suspiró y asintió, señalando a su madre un sitio libre en la cama para que se sentara. La adulta lo hizo en el acto, dedicándole su gesto más comprensivo.

—Creo que me gusta alguien —soltó la muchacha a bocajarro.

—¿Ese es todo el problema? —por el tono de voz de su madre, Hermione supuso que no le hallaba ningún problema a eso; es más, una leve sonrisa le dio a entender que se alegraba por ella, pensando que finalmente, tras una larga temporada, su hija le contaba un asunto típicamente adolescente y no extrañas maravillas del mundo mágico.

—¡Es que es ridículo! —soltó, echándose en la cama y mirando al techo.

—Hermione Jean Granger, no digas eso. El querer a alguien no es ridículo.

—Ya sé, mamá. No me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Es que no lo entiendo!

—¿De qué hablas?

Hermione bufó, sintiéndose demasiado torpe al intentar explicar la otra preocupación que rondaba en su cabeza en esos días.

—¡No es mi tipo! —dejó escapar, sin mirar a su madre todavía—. ¡Mírame! Cualquiera pensaría que me iba a gustar alguien que se pareciera un poco a mí, ¿no? Alguien con quien tuviera cosas en común, que me hiciera sentir… ¡Ya sabes, todo eso que me has contado de papá y de ti!

—Ah, ¿y no es así con este chico?

—¡Claro que no! La mitad del tiempo estamos discutiendo y la otra mitad, intentando que no nos maten, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Al decir lo último, Hermione temió que su madre retomara su petición de cancelar las vacaciones con sus amigos. No había sido su intención recordarle que, para bien o para mal, un colegio de magia podía contener peligros más escalofriantes que un colegio muggle; peor aún, que dichos peligros le tocaran más a ella por ser hija de quien era, como con lo del basilisco.

—Momento, ¿no me dirás que ese amigo es el pelirrojo? ¿Cómo se llama?

Otro bufido era todo el indicador de que Hermione se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca.

—Ron —masculló, entre avergonzada y molesta.

—Ah, sí. Ron. Creo que ya te entiendo.

—¿De verdad? —Hermione se irguió lo suficiente como para quedar sentada sobre la cama, para luego alzar las piernas y cruzarlas, mirando a su madre con atención.

—De verdad. Tienes razón en una cosa: cualquiera creería que, si te gustaba alguien, sería un muchacho con el que te llevaras bien. No digo que ese chico no sea tu amigo ni que sea feo, porque en lo personal, los pelirrojos me parecen muy guapos…

—¡Mamá!

—¡Oh, vamos, sabes que es cierto! En fin, como te decía… Será tu amigo y uno con cierto encanto —Hermione frunció el ceño ante la sonrisita de su madre—, pero acabas de decirlo, se la pasan peleando. Si recuerdo bien tus cartas, una vez dijiste que no comprendías por qué no le ganabas en ajedrez, si no se daba cuenta a la primera de cuándo metía la pata.

Hermione asintió, acordándose del comentario. Admitía que, siendo varias las cartas que escribía a sus padres, mucho del contenido era trivial para ella, en el sentido de que se refería a su día a día. Sin embargo, en lo referente a hablar de sus amigos, su memoria era otro cantar.

—Hija, que te guste alguien no depende de la lógica —indicó su madre, por lo que la joven la miró con extrañeza—. No pongas esa cara. A estas alturas, ya deberías saberlo, ¿no? Que hay cosas que no se basan en la razón, en lo que se puede comprobar. Mira la magia: antes de saber que eras bruja, tu padre y yo no creíamos que fuera real. ¡Tú tampoco lo creías! ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, es cierto, pero…

—Con los sentimientos es exactamente así, cariño. No trates de entenderlos como si fueran problemas de matemáticas o de esa materia que te gusta tanto, con números…

—¿Aritmancia?

—Esa misma. Si piensas que te gusta ese chico, déjalo ser, ¿de acuerdo? Con el tiempo, verás si lo que sientes es real o solo fue algo pasajero. No tiene nada de malo.

—No tengo que decirle, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! Eso lo decides tú, cuando estés segura. Además, no es por ser mala con tu amigo, pero me da la impresión de que no te creería si se lo dijeras.

Hermione asintió, con expresión de fastidio, antes de recostarse otra vez.

—¿Por qué tengo que lidiar con esto, mamá? —quiso saber—. ¿Por qué precisamente con él?

La aludida, para sorpresa de Hermione, dejó escapar una risita.

—Bienvenida a la adolescencia, hija mía.

Ambas, al cabo de unos segundos, se echaron a reír ante el comentario.

En un futuro, esa charla sería una de las cosas que mantuvieran a Hermione sin perder la cabeza durante sus desencuentros con Ron, pero éste no tenía por qué saberlo.

—&—

 _Los saludo con gusto, deseando que, de llegar a la presente nota de autora, signifique que han disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Como leyeron en las notas iniciales, esto es un regalo. Espero que mi AI quede contento con lo que me salió de su petición Fácil (para saber de qué hablo, pueden consultar el tópico del AI en el foro correspondiente)._

 _Hermione es un personaje que me gusta, pero del que pocas veces escribo como protagonista, no fuera de mi saga de fics, que no siguen mucho al canon que digamos. Quitando eso, ha sido divertido mostrar a Hermione como a cualquier chica de su edad, lo que quizá es la razón para que su madre se divierta un poco a su costa. En lo personal, siento que los Granger debían tener mucha paciencia con su hija para aceptar que fuera a un internado y que, con el tiempo, incluso no fuera a casa para las vacaciones, por eso quise reflejar algo de esto en el fic. Si alguien, aparte de mí, es fan de la señora Granger y su gusto por los pelirrojos (¡eh, Hermione tenía que sacar eso de algún lado!), que levante la mano, porque eso querrá decir que no me salió tan mal._

 _Sin más por el momento me despido, deseando que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y un grato inicio de 2019. ¡Feliz día de Reyes a todos!_


End file.
